


Hermione and The Magical Sex Toy

by Vee_Writes_A_Lot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bachelorette Party, F/M, Hen Party, Magical Sex Toys, inspired because I'm getting married, kinda comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee_Writes_A_Lot/pseuds/Vee_Writes_A_Lot
Summary: Ginny's Hen sparks a curiosity in the brightest witch of their age, which causes an interesting night with her best friend.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: The Harmony Shag-A-Thon 2020





	Hermione and The Magical Sex Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed, sorry for any mistakes  
> Also smut writing is not my strong point....  
> But the plot bunnies spoke...  
> and here we are.

**Hermione and the trouble with Sex Toys**

The den of Grimmald place was decked with pink streamers and balloons. A brood of women sat around a blushing red head, the Bride to Be sash sparkled and ever so often changed to Future Mrs. Malfoy. Hermione smirked as Ginny opened yet another green and silver lingerie set, the red head’s friends lacked no decorum as they showered the younger women with every saucy item imaginable. The current item causing the brunette to blush like a 5th year, Ginny sat fish faced holding a large phallic shaped object; a set of runes ran along the side.

The whimsical blonde spoke up as she rubbed her large belly, “Oh! That's the Le Fae Phallic?! Ron and I enjoy our set quite a lot.” Her silver eyes glazed over as she spoke.

“Ew, Luna I do NOT want to hear what you and my brother do, even if it is giving me my future niece and nephew.” The red head sat the object down, picking up the next, a long tube with an opening that looked like…. Hermione was sure her face would explode from embarrassment.

Hannah snickered from next to the blonde, “That is the matching set, the dildo for you and the pocket for Draco. You have to activate the rune with your wand and they are keyed to each other. For when he’s is gone on a mission.” The Hufflepuff winked.

The bride to be moved on thankfully from the embarrassing objects to a set of magical dishes that cleaned themselves, Hermione dutifully as the maid of honor wrote whom each object was from. Checking the clock they had a couple of hours before Harry was due back from Draco’s stag party. Her eyes cut to the rune-encased object, intrigued, she might have to check out the new shop on knockturn alley for adult wizards and witches. Shaking the thought she turned her attention to enjoy the rest of the party.

By a quarter past twelve she had the room cleaned up, the girls left an hour ago helping a drunk Ginny back to the burrow. Hermione picked up yet another broken white streamer and stuffed it into the trash bag, why had she suggested the girls make paper-wedding dresses like she had seen at muggle hen parties? The roll had unraveled then rolled under the blue sofa. Bending down she crawled on all fours to reach the blasted roll. It was in her sites as it rolled further under the sofa, she bend a little more, looking very much unlady like with her bum high in the air.

“Ah ha!” She reached the bloody roll, doing a shake of excitement bum still in the air. She heard a chuckled from behind me. Whirling around, Hermione finds Harry with a shit-eating smirk on his face. “No need to stop on my account, I was just enjoying the view.”

Gob-smacked she throws the tissue roll at the wizard, “Harry James! A-Are you drunk?” placing her hands on her denim hips she narrowed her eyes at her best friend and roommate.

“Chill, Mia, I only had a couple of Beers and four fire whiskey shots.” He plopped down onto the sofa, His black jeans fitting as snug as his white t-shirt. She swallowed hard, what was she thinking?! Checking out Harry like that?!, shaking her head it had been so long since her last boyfriend the twenty four year old mused.

“Well you better not get sick in here. I just cleaned up after the girls. Take a pep-me-up potion before bed.” She turned away and continued cleaning hoping to ride herself of these ridiculous thoughts.

With a cheeky, “Yes Healer Granger” Harry left her to cleaning the room muggle style.

***

It wasn't until a few weeks later, that Hermione worked up the courage to approach the store called Merlin’s Vixen. The store was covered in red from the walls to the flooring; floating candles decorated the interior, as did the merchandise. Hermione blushed looking at the manikins covered in what she would call a scrap of material they changed position ever so often, and yes it was one of those positions. The brunette witch blushed, turning away from the light blue material the manikin was sporting to find the item she was seeking. Upon finding the magical dildo, she stared a few moments, was she actually going to do this?! Scanning for the price her eyes nearly leaping out of her head, 10 Galleons?! They must be mental!! Chewing her lip she contemplated her choice.

“You know you can get just the item for you and not for both of you and the price will drop, dearie.” The voice whispered shocking her out of her thoughts. Hermione nearly dropped the object in her hands, she fumbled then caught it, turning she put a face to the voice. The women had to be part Veela, her hair was fire red with piercing gray eyes and plump red lips. Clearing her throat, “H-how much?”

“For that one? 7 Galleons, its pair was sold a few days ago. As soon as we key this one to you the pair will change to fit its partners magic.” The witch raised a manicured finger and waved a box over.

“Okay, I will buy it.” Gryffindor Charge… the brunette blushed as the object lifted from her hands and levitated to the silk covered cushion.

“Now. We can start the rune process, I can do it for you or you can perform this yourself.”

Hermione shook her head quickly, pulling out her Wizarding card, “No, no I can perform the spell just fine thank you.”

One quick apparition back into the house she search to make sure she was truly alone in the house. Seeing no sign of Harry’s cloak she let out a sigh of relief. Sprinting up the stairs and into her room, she sealed the door and set up privacy wards for good measure. Sitting the box on her bed she took the scroll from the box cutting her eyes at the Phyllis. Performing the rune work was not a hard as she imagined. A quick touch from her stomach with her wand to the object and she watched the runes glow before sinking into the rubber. The rubber slowly became skin like. It also changed in shape and size, it was slightly bent to one side, and pale but not sickly pale. Pocking it with her finger she blinked it felt real?!

A door opened from down the stairs. Hermione jumped, sloppily put the lid back on the box and shoved it under her bed.

“Hermione? Are you home? I got take out from that Indian place you like so much….” Harry’s voice echoed from down the hall.

Making sure the box was secure and her hair and clothes not ruffled, “Yes! I’m coming!” Casting a eye to the box she left the room to find her green eyed roommate.

***

Hours later after her favorite meal, of Butter chicken and a glass or two of the white wine her parents sent her last birthday. Hermione retired to her room for a soak in the bath, Harry long since disappeared to his room, claiming tiredness from work.

Hermione paced her room in a old shirt and her black lace knickers, trying to work up the courage to try her new “toy”. Running a hand on her face she reached for the blasted box, flinging the lid off she grabbed the toy laying it on her bed. Staring at it…what now? She tried to remember what the instructions said, she tapped her wand to the side of the toy. The runes shined brightly and it magically floated. Blinking she stood dumbfounded, well I was not expecting that. Lying back on her pillows she shimmed out of her knickers and tossed her shirt to the floor. The toy floated in front of her, with a swish of her wand she watched as it disappeared and slowing began to enter her.

She gasped, okay that was different. It was different from any lover she had in the past. The toy began to move faster and she could feel her lower stomach clinching, the first moan slipped her lips. She tried to muffle the second and third but before she knew it she was thrown over the edge. The scream tore form her so quickly that she had forgotten to erected a silencing charm.

Her door was thrown open and the witch was still in a daze. The magical toy stopped moving and lay next to her on the bed.

“Hermoine!?” Harry stood wide-eyed in the door, pajama pants low on his hips showing his hipbones, a large tenting in his pants, and sweat gleaming off his chest. The green eye wizard stood shocked his eyes drifted to the toy laying next to the witch and his eyes widen more, he coughed, “You know, Mia, if you wanted the real thing all you had to do was ask.”

Coming out of her shock, the witch brushed her sweaty hair from her face, “Harry?!” she yanked the blanket up to find her modesty. “What the hell are you doing in my room?!”

Rubbing the back of his head he shifted his erection straining against his pants, “I-I heard moans and I thought you were hurt but when I opened the door…”

Throwing a pillow at the green eyed man, “So you watched me?! What the hell Harry?!”

A smirk replaced his sheepish look, he started toward the bed, “If you needed help, Mione, I would of helped you.”

“W-Wha-“

As harry reached the bed he reached out to stoke her cheek, “Why have a fake version when I can give you the real thing.”

Blushing Hermione gasped, “But Harry-“

His fingers grazed her lip, “You’ve already seen it anyway.”

Her brow scrunched together and he jestered towards the toy the sheepish look replaced his lust slightly, “I might have the match to that, so there for…. why not have the real thing?”

Answers flew through her head but he had already replaced his finger with his lips. As they came up for air, “Was that okay? Is this okay?” harry asked, Hermione could only smile and nod pulling the wizard onto the bed with her.

He took his time with her, unlike her other lovers, this was more than fucking they where making love. After it was over she lay in his arms, “I think I can get rid of him.” She pointed to the toy.

“Good, cause I like this more anyway.” He smirked into her hair.

“Harry..”

“Yes, Mia?”

“What does this make us?” He propped himself up onto his elbow and looked at the witch bellow him, “Together?”

She smiled in return pulling him in for another kiss.

No one would question months later as the couple announced their relationship at the Weasley-Malfoy Wedding, just how their relationship had come to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that wasn't as bad as i think it was *Crying Face* Go easy on me guys.....


End file.
